


She Is Love

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Adopting a stray kitten, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel and Liam are watching the Man City game on the sofa, when Noel hears something. When he gets up to investigate, he finds it is strongest at the front door. When he opens it he finds a cardboard box with a tiny black kitten. He brings it inside, takes it out of the box and sits on the sofa with it. Liam notices and wants to pet the cat, too. When the cat does it tries so suck Liam's finger like a nipple. They decide they need supplies, taking the cat with them.





	She Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> a nice fluffy domestic story with Liam and Noel loving on a kitten and for the most part on each other. No sex in this one, just a casual mention of it.

"Hey, our kid, what's that sound?" Noel asked, as he ate some more salt and vinegar crisps. Man City was on, and even though the game was on at a higher volume than normal telly shows, Noel swore he could hear something.

"Shh..Yere interuptin the game!" Liam complained. Noel elbowed him hard, in return. "Don't be telling me to "Shhh" I'm yer older brother, and I fuckin heard something. He got up and dusted his hands to find out where the sound was coming from and and what it actually was.

As he got close to the front door, he could hear it loudest, and it sounded like a kitten, of all things. He opened the door and saw a cardboard box which he picked up and placed on the counter. Inside was a small black cat, that let out a small 'mew' at Noel. He picked up the tiny kitten and it began to purr. Bringing it over to the sofa, Liam glanced away from the telly and at the kitten in his brother's lap.

"Fuckin hell, is that what was making that sound?" Liam asked. "Aha! So did hear it, and didn't even get up." Liam just rolled his eyes. "You seemed proper keen on lookin yerself, so I let ya."

"Whatever, Liam, whatever." Noel didn't believe it, but it also didn't really matter now.

"We gonna keep it?" Liam asked, hope in his voice. It really was sweet.

"Goddamn right we are, this is "ourcat" and it's too scary out there for this wee bit of fluff." Noel's heart had melted and he had already smiled so much that day than he had the whole rest of the year. Reaching for the kitten, Noel held it away from Liam. He sat back appalled, mouth open. 

"Fuckin hell, I just want ta pet him, know what I mean?" Slowly, Noel put the kitten on his lap and his brother put his hand down on the kitten's soft black fur. "Be gentle, he's just a baby. I'm the baby and ain't no one but our mam ever was gentle but her." Liam reminded Noel. "Ya, but yer not a kitten and you weren't one then." Liam looked up into his brother's eyes not knowing what he was going on about, and then focused on the baby who was trying to suck Liam's finger tip.

"Wee little our cat is hungry, thinks me finger is a nipple." Since none of us are mother cats, we need to go to a pet store." Noel, the more levelheaded of the two remarked." Can't leave this tiny thing alone, you go and I'll take care of him, he's already tryin to feed offa me. 

"I found that cat, you go." Noel demanded. "You only found the cat cos you opened the front door...say..I could fit in the pocket of me parka and he could come along. Anyone who gives us a look, we give a look right back." Liam felt impressed with himself for thinking up what he had, perfect solution.

"So long as he doesn't piss or shit on you, otherwise I know you'll have a fit." Liam shook his head. "This is our baby, Noel, your and mine, and I'll just bring paper towels just in case, now put your shoes and coat on, so we can go. Liam put the cat on the floor, where he sniffed it and grabbed shoes and a parka with a large pocket in front. He the grabbed the cat and put it in so it's head could peek out. He didn't seem to mind.

Noel went back in the bedroom and got ready, and when he came out, he couldn't help but smile and say, "Awww." 

"If he just stays that way, I think we can pull this off, we just have to think of all the things he'll need." Noel thought.

"Food, dishes, shitbox and sand fer it, toys...lots of toys. Treats, and then he can sleep in our bed." Noel shook his head. "Oh no, not gonna have a cat watch as were fuckin, that would just be too much." 

"The cat could sleep with us, and when we want to fuck around, one of us puts the cat outside and shuts the door. It's gonna have toys so it won't be bored." Noel nodded. "Just might work, that." Liam pet the cat's head as it yawned and said, "Goddamn proper genius I am!" Noel rolled his eyes, and they went out to get supplies for the kitten.

At the pet shop, there were all sorts of options, and neither brother were familiar with what was best, so they went to the front counter to talk to a kind lady behind it. They told the whole story and then said they needed supplies.

"Do you know if your cat is male or female?" She asked. 

"It's a boy, I can tell." Liam stated.

"May I have a look?" Both nodded as she picked up the sleepy kitten. Looking at her backside she found that the cat was a girl. "Seems you have a little girl cat, have you thought of any names?"

"Er, no, cos we thought we had a boy, but I know we could come up with a girls name, we're clever. More important is supplies." 

Grabbing a shopping trolley, the woman talked about food, showed them dishes for the food and water, talked about sand and a litter box, and of course, toys. When they were done, both Noel and Liam realized they would have to take a taxi as they couldn't get everything on the tube.

After checking out, the woman at the register asked if they had thought of a name. "Lyla." Noel answered with. Liam had other ideas, but realized he was just happy to have the wee thing. "She's startin to squirm, think she wants out. Best get back home." They grabbed their bags while Liam tried to remain calm as tiny claws penetrated his parka. 

When Noel looked over at him and saw his look of distress he asked what was going on. "Claws, claws like fuckin needles, our kid, we need to get home!" At least in the taxi, Liam could take Lyla out and stroke her in his lap, however when she tried to squirm away, they had to be careful. 

At their flat, they took everything out and, and set her on the floor to explore while they set up her environment. Once that was done, they found that Lyla had pissed on the flood and covered it with one of Liam's socks.

Noel nodded and laughed. "That's what you get for being a fuckin slob, maybe now you'll put your clothes there they go ya bastard." He got down on all fours and pet Lyla, and in a sing song voice sang, "No one's mad at you, you just had to go, didntcha, and now you got someplace to." Noel picked her up and showed her, but she just hopped right out of her litter box and walked straight over to her food.

She began devouring it, meowing aggressively between bites. Both Liam and Noel looked at her and then at each other. "Feisty little demon girl's hungry. You still want her to sleep in bed with us? Might just eat yer face, Liam."

"Fuck off, she ain't eatin no one's face, she's just hungry, I know I've felt that hungry before." Liam told Noel. "For beer maybe!" Noel laughed, and same goes for me, but if we made those sounds, they'd a kicked us outta the pub."

"Right, well, lets leave her to it, and at least catch the scores of the game. I guess it turns out only a kitten can pull me away from the best team in the world. Who woulda thought?"

Plopping down on the sofa, they turned on the telly and saw that Man City had won and watched some the highlights together.

"Fuckin hell Liam, you fart? Worse than when you were in a nappy! Christ!" Liam elbowed him hard, so both knew Noel would have bruised ribs in the morning. "Wasn't me, ya prick, I thought it was you, just shit yer trousers, but didn't say nothing."

"So yer sayin if I sat here and shit me trousers, you wouldn't say nothin, just let me sit in shit?" Liam nodded. "Fair enough, then." Noel replied. Liam got up to find the smell, out of curiosity, and found it was Lyla's doing. Liam picked her up and told her she was a good girl, and she squirmed.

"How do we clean this literal shit up?" Liam asked. "Don't you remember what the woman behind the counter said?" Liam looked thoughtful a moment, and shook his head. "Too busy checkin her out." He admitted. "Fucks sake, though, she was a good looking bird." Noel stuck his hand out mimicking large breasts while Liam nodded and said, "I'm tellin ya!"

"Get the poop scoop and scoop that shite into the bin. Simple." Noel explained. "Okay, but yer gonna do this sometimes, too, right?" Noel nodded. "Sure." He said casually. Liam didn't think he sounded serious, but he would see. When he was done he wash his hands and got out toys to play with Lyla which she attacked like a fierce predator.

Eventually, she got bored, though and went around exploring the flat. Liam let her, and came out and rested his head on Noel. "You know I don't like that." Noel groaned. "You know that I love it." Liam replied. "Yer fuckin head is like a melon, makes me shoulder and back hurt." Noel complained. Liam wanted to give the cat attention, but it was busy exploring and Noel wouldn't give him any as he was tied up watching the game. He gave a long sigh and raised his head.

"Don't want to hear that, go play with Lyla, ya cunt." Liam punched Noel in the shoulder, and informed him she was busy exploring. "Hope she shits in yer shoe!" Liam expressed. Noel got up to find her and picked her up. 

"There, she's proper settled on me lap and not shitting in anyone's shoes." Liam couldn't help but to laugh. He really had to be concerned, to go and get her. Purring, she began kneading Noel's leg as if making bread. He opened his mouth wanting to scream, but gasping instead. "Fuckin claws, I'm tellin ya."

Eventually, settling down, she curled up into a wee tiny black ball of fluff and fell asleep as Noel and Liam sat by each other feeling like proud parents.


End file.
